Grilled Cheese
by Rokutagrl
Summary: A couple of muses told from the POVs of Judai, Hayato, and Sho... fluffy shounenai JudaiSho JadenSyrus
1. For you

Rokutagrl: Hey, my first oneshot! I hope everyone enjoys -.-. It's a fluffy shounen-ai between Sho and Judai! Because I thik there aren't enough at all! And also because it's just so kawaii .; and perhaps the most hinted at couple in the series on both sides! (I mean, they hint at Asuka liking Judai, but they never have anything about Judai liking Asuka except one comment when they first met and that was a joke…). But I do like Asuka, she's awesome for an anime female!

Reffie: ….-.-U moving on. Rokutagrl does not own nor does she have any affiliation with Yu-Gi-Oh GX… If she did it would all just be shounen-ai and fluff -.-;

Rokutagl: T.T Is that so bad?

Judai – Jaden

Sho- Syrus

Hayato- Chumley

Bastion- Daichi

(Judai's POV)

Sometimes I think, that if it weren't for you, my life at this academy would have been over before it even started…

When I truly look back on it, there's no way I could have gotten this far. Without you, I couldn't even begin to muster up the courage. I know I tell you to think higher of yourself; I'm always telling you you're capable of so much more and telling you to believe in yourself. In reality, I need the same confidence. But when I hear you cheering me on every battle or even the words of praise I'll receive afterwards… Well, I think that's what I get up for in the morning. For the first time in my life I have a reason to go to school and do what I can. Even if I do sleep through most of my academics…

He's the one who pushes me to do my best. Sometimes, I think I might be showing off a bit so that he'll actually see me. Well, I know he sees me, but if I can be the best – maybe he'll see more to me.

No, he's not that shallow. Actually, he's not shallow at all. But I do love to impress him. When I do, his face lights up and his grey eyes sparkle like he's watching his favorite band in concert. Actually, it's that exact face he gets when his favorite bands on the radio and he's trying to sing along, poorly, with all the words. I like that face… He's always real loud and I feel like I'm the only one around when he does that. Just him and I. I like the sound of that very much.

Of course, don't get me wrong; I care deeply for my other friends, too. I guess I'm just that sort of person who gets along with just about everyone. I know I can be oddly happy or over confident when the situation may or may not call for it.

Maybe I get up in the morning just to see what he'll do. When he pouts, he's the cutest thing in the world (to me at least). When he's angry, which is hardly ever, I can't help but smile. It's kind of entertaining. When he's goofy he makes the oddest faces relating to the conversation like he's actually been paying attention the whole time. Not like I do any better. Even when he's upset, I can't help but think how adorable he is. It unnerves me, still, how low his self-confidence actually is though. I've never met anyone who doubts every step they take. I suppose with a brother like Ryou that stage is inevitable…

But I know I love Sho the most when he's happy. Not the overly emotional Sho that cries whenever he's won a match, or when I give up a promotion to stay with him… and Hayato, but when he's just relaxed, with no worries and a large grin on his face. Yeah, that's the Sho I love the best. When he laughs or smiles brightly, I can't get enough! Too cute… I'd go to any extremes just to get him to smile like that. Maybe that's why Asuka always tells me how much of a moron I act like. It's all my master plan to get him to notice me.

Bummer, huh? I must sound so pathetic to everyone. Crushing over some four-eyed, short, slifer slacker! …So what, he's absolutely adorable even if the rest of the academy or any of the girls don't agree with me. Besides, no one knows him like I do. He's told me himself! I'm his best friend and nothing will change that!

…That sounds even more pathetic… I can't stay Sho's friend forever! I know one day, I'm going to have to tell him. That, or he'll realize it on his own after twelve years or something like that… Poor, cute, adorable, little Sho; he's not too perceptive about that sort of stuff. Or anything. But that just adds to his charm. So innocent.

But one day, I know it's gonna slip. When I get too close to him my heart beat just speeds up. When we touch, I get this weird tingly feeling like my whole body, or just that one spot has fallen asleep. Except it's not so annoying when Sho's the one to do it. And he's very touchy feely. If he does find out someday, I hope he never stops touching me.

Life without one of Sho's light touches or accosted hugs is no life at all, for me at least.

So I've fallen head over heels for my roommate, my best friend, and my duel partner. I suppose it's just nice to have Sho in my life at all, but sometimes it's stifling!

In the middle of the night when I can't sleep and I'm heading back to my bed, I stop and watch him for a moment. When he's sleeping and not having a nightmare he can be rather peaceful. He's away from all the expectations, away from his brother's scowling gaze, but he's also far away from me.

When Sho sleeps he murmurs. I can never make out what it is exactly. He just curls up further into a ball and exhales. He can be so angelic, especially with that wild blue hair sticking out every which way and gently tickling his cheeks.

I always get this goofy grin. I can feel it. It starts out as a small smile and then emerges as a full out grin. Asuka thinks I'm being perverted – not all the time, mind you! – and Daichi always agrees. They don't get along, but I think they have some sort of telepathy… I never did even tell them I liked Sho, but I think they know. After all Daichi's in Ra Yellow and Asuka's in the highest dorm. Oh, well, if they do know, they seem all right with it. Maybe everyone's wrong about Asuka liking me.

'Let's be friends forever, Judai!' I remember those words exactly, because even though I smiled and promised him, and even though it's better than nothing, I don't want to stay just friends forever. How terrible would that be? Having him near me all the time, doing all those little things that are just absolutely Sho.

But how great would it be if he felt the same way? I know it's a farfetched idea, but I also know there's always a chance of some kind. That would be so wonderful. To be able to touch his cheek when he sleeps without him waking up and asking why I did it. Or to be able to tell him how cute he is when he's pouting like this.

Uh-oh, Sho's not too happy with me. We've just finished off an awesome battle- I had thrown a match and then Sho had asked for a rematch when he realized what I had done. It was worth it to see him laugh and smile so brightly. Now he was trying his best, thinking he could tutor me on today's lessons when he, too, had been asleep. He's pouting with a small little glare telling me how rude it is to stare off into space while he's talking. I just can't help myself, though. He's got really pouty lips and sometimes I just want to –

"Are you even listening Judai!" He yells at me like some strict teacher. Like I said, an angry Sho is an entertaining Sho and I intend to use this opportune time, like any duelist.

"What'd you say, Sho?" I ask and watch his eyes squint a little bit. I can't let this go too long. Sometimes Sho can be a little bit like a girl and if he gets real mad he might not talk to me for a half an hour. That's too much punishment. I'm just glad he doesn't yell…

"I'm just kidding!" I put up my hands in defense as if it can save me from Sho's wrath. He eyes me slightly before being satisfied and goes back to lecturing.

Anything to make you happy, Sho.

Rokutagrl: Hey, I corrected the whole Judai pat of it. I'm going to put Hayato's part in a second chapter since it would seem less random there… So please be nice and review! Leave a nice one, too! Critism is welcomed, but flamming's just cruel! This was my first oneshot…which isn't anymore -.-U. Oh, by the way! Thanks SilvorMoon for telling me Bastion's name in Japanese! I was meaning to find it last night on Absolute anime but unfortunately got too lazy! (I was typing during the episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and taping it – running back and forth between commercials so I could watch it commercial free today…) So thanks! Also, if anyone knows how to work the banners such as '' or anything please tell me, I haven't written on in a while T.T;.


	2. Grilled Cheese

Rokutagrl: Second part edited ;.

(Hayato's POV)

So I'm not the brightest kid in the world, or the most perceptive. In fact, my dad would laugh if even knew I knew that word!

But don't you think you'd start to notice after a few months when one of your friends begins to slobber over the other like a nice, hot grilled cheese sandwich? It's that obvious to me, but it doesn't look like either of them has noticed yet. Too bad.

Whenever we're stuck inside the dorms and it's just the three of us, I can tell they'd rather it be the two of them. Not that they're being cruel about it, and I know their intentions are totally innocent and they mean no harm. They just prefer each other's company as well as mine. But sometimes I just have to step back and watch from the boundaries because when Judai and Sho start, they're the only two people around. I read that in a cheesy novel my dad accidentally gave to me instead of those self-help books.

That's another story, though.

We always play a duel, one after the other when it's raining outside and we have the day off. While Judai and Sho play it's only them there. Sometimes I add in a comment but nothing too much. Then when I play Sho, Judai's always on his side, leaning over his shoulder and making little comments to him. It really gets to Sho sometimes; he gets all flustered and starts to squirm when his rambunctious friend is practically hanging on him. It has the same effect on Judai when the tables are turned. Judai prods and teases until Sho's laughing and smiling and no longer focused on the game.

Judai's just competitive like that. If he wants something he's going after it a hundred percent.

Poor Sho, he has no idea what Judai's doing. Yet he spends all his time starring off into space or just worrying about Judai's safety or whether he can win the duel or not. He has complete faith in Judai; it's just his nature to doubt everything.

So that leaves me, the protective watchful friend. Like I said, I'm not bright, I've already stayed back but I know what I'm witnessing. I admit, it's a bit strange, to have two guys like each other – both my roommates – but I don't mind so much. They're my friends.

I sit back sometimes and try to wonder how they must see it. Judai's always so optimistic, so maybe he already knows that Sho likes him. Maybe he's just waiting for a response from Sho. Sho, on the other hand is always thinking for the worst. He probably makes up excuses every day for Judai's shameless flirting and pretends he does it to everyone. As if.

If Sho doesn't get in line on time, or if he doesn't feel like eating a full meal, Judai gladly gives up half of his grilled cheese or whatever's for lunch that day. Judai doesn't even bother to ask me if I want something! I bet if it were him and I at that tag duel and Sho asked for his meal cards, Judai would have just handed them over – then made a joke about his confidence in us!

And Sho, no matter how sweet he is, he can even get jealous! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes! When that Misawa kid from Ra Yellow came over after his dorm room was painted, Sho was watching the two share a mattress all night. He told me later he was a little afraid. What if anything ever did happen between Misawa and Judai? He said he'd be happy, if not a little upset. Boy, that kid has a confidence problem…

It gets a little annoying too. Sho's been confiding in me for the last two months about how he feels. I've tried several times to tell him to just ask Judai himself, but then he stops talking all together.

Right now the two of them are sitting at the desk. Sho's trying to teach Judai the lesson they slept through and I know even I could do a better job. Judai hasn't been paying attention for a while, just starring into space as usual. If his mouth weren't twisted in a weird little grin he would probably be drooling as if he were at a barbeque. Man, all this food analogy is starting to get me hungry.

"Are you even listening Judai!" Sho shouts when he notices his companions not paying any attention. Judai's grin twists even more – if possible. He's got this weird look and I know he's going to try something.

"What'd you say, Sho?" Judai's grin has suddenly transformed into a smirk, but it goes unnoticed by Sho, whom by now is glaring – not effectively, just a little angrily at being ignored.

"I'm just kidding!" Judai counters before Sho can say anything else or get any angrier, not that it's really a part of Sho's nature to do so. He makes an effort of defense and Sho smiles at a silly remark Judai adds in. He quickly tries to go back to studying, but obviously Judai has other plans. He quickly and effectively removes Sho's attention from the textbook with tactfulness and odd hand gestures. Before you know it, they're jabbering on about different duel monsters and even starting to get out their cards.

Predictable.

I really need a life. And maybe a grilled cheese sandwich.

Rokutagrl: If I get enough nice reviews asking for another chapter I'll make another one in Sho's POV! Sorry it sucks though .;; I haven't written in a year -.-U.

Reffie: Please be kind .;.


	3. Surprise, surprise

Rokutagrl: Decided to make a version with Sho's point of view, only because it doesn't seem complete without it. My computer wasn't working right before or else this would have been up a lot sooner .

(Sho's POV)

...I was supposed to be helping Judai with today's lesson (which we both slept through), but here I am - once again - playing duel monsters.

For perhaps the millionth time just today J's conned me into doing something against my original plans. Not that I'm really angry with him. He's only being my friend and just truly Judai. But I fall for it every time! What's wrong with me!

All right, so I know what's wrong with me. I'm a fool, an idiot, and a worthless dueler - at least my brother and I agree on that, along with most of the school. J hasn't given up on me, though. You'd think my negativity would have brought him down but I'm glad it hasn't.

Judai's the only one who's believed me, probably ever in my entire life. He's refused to give up, too.

I remember, just before the tag team match, how I tried to run away. I thought Judai would be happier without me around and then have some chance of making it. I still can't believe we won! Judai had faith the whole time though, even when I was messing up really badly. I wonder if we had lost (and we came pretty close, too), if Judai would ever talk to me again. Would he be angry or just shove it off like he always seems to do?

I'm so lucky to have someone like Judai around in my life. He's always pushing me to do my best. No matter how many times I screw up he always laughs it off and shows me how to do better and just encourages me.

I mess up a lot, too. Ryou's told me a thousand times.

Judai never gets mad. Not at me, at least. The only time he yells or looses his cool is when I tell him something like that. Then he really lets me have it. I don't understand it, either. He's a lot better off if I wasn't around yet he always came to me, no matter how much of a loser I am. Now being around J is just like breathing - you don't have to think about and you're always dependent on it. Just like how dependent I am on him. I know, it's almost sick.

The time I built that raft to try and get away, Judai did whatever it took to get to me in time. He even jumped a distance that would put an athlete to shame. Unfortunately the raft broke when he landed on it and we both fell into the water. I rally couldn't swim and had to depend on Judai for support (as always) and almost ended up drowning him in the process. J was mad when we emerged, but he never said anything about drowning or suffocation. On the contrary, he lectured me about not believing in myself and having little faith. He was more concerned about my lack of faith than what could have been his death.

I suppose Judai's just like that with everyone, though. I only attract trouble. I can barely standup for myself and I'm always around him. It must annoy him to have to constantly stand up for me, or have to bare me clinging to him. But I just feel safe with J around.

I'm pathetic most of all.

For Almost an entire year I've been secretly in love with my best friend. Alright, so according to Hayato it's not so secret - but I'm pretty sure Judai doesn't know. At least he hasn't said anything about it. Maybe he'll never notice! Then I won't have to embarrass myself. It's not that I like to think Judai would hate me if he knew, but I don't want him to pity me or treat me any differently either. How would anyone react if his or her best friend - of the same gender - just came out and told you they secretly liked you? Especially if said best friend made a habit of hanging off you and hugging after almost every match.

I don't want anything to change between.

For the worst that is.

So here J and I are, still dueling when we should be studying for next week's exam. We only have a couple more classes and knowing us we'll probably be asleep again. I guess this is sort of studying.

I look around for Hayato to ask if he wants to play next (when I lose) only to find he left. It must have been at least a couple minutes ago. Judai jokes that he probably went to the cafeteria for an early dinner and I laugh. It sounds just like something Hayato would do.

We play on for about another hour. By the time we're about to start our rematch duel (for the seventh time), Judai gets that weird grin again. I wonder why he keeps smiling like that. I don't know if it creeps me out a little or if I like it. He's staring at me while getting his deck together again. If I didn't know him that well I'd say this was normal. I know him better than that.

He puts his deck down and blinks at me. He's having some kind of internal conversation. J's famous for 'em. Lately it's not so odd anymore; I've gotten used to him getting lost in thought and sometimes speaking out loud to himself. I don't mind it I guess.

He's still starring.

And starring.

It's really unnerving! Not that I mind it at all, just that I'm starting to squirm a bit. I try to concentrate on my deck instead of his gaze but I can't. My hands are fumbling I swear I dropped one on the floor. I just can't seem to remember to bend down and pick it up. Oh well, it's probably just a spell card or something. Man, now I'm starting to blush. I always blush.

'Don't let him see you blush,' I repeat over and over in my head like a chant. Too bad it only serves to make me blush harder. Finally I have my deck in order ( without that one blasted card I keep forgetting). I put it down on the desk and look up tentatively.

He's still starring. I really like his eyes.

I blink at him as if this is natural and try to say something. "Erm, is t-there s-s-something on my face?" 'Smooth Sho,' I internally kick myself.

His weird grin only gets wider as he shakes his head, "nope!"

I look back down at my deck and fiddle with my hands. Yeah, I like that smile - but it's still a little creepy. My face heats up again and I try to look at him evenly.

"H-hey, Sho?" He asks, and for once in his life he's being the shy one. (Hey, wait! That's my territory!)

"Yeah?" I try. YAY! No stutter!

Again Judai seems to have another internal battle. His eyes move down a second to the side as he continues to think. Finally he sighs, as if giving up to his opponent. He looks at me again and offers a half smile.

"Can I tell you something, Sho?"

"Of course!" I answer quickly. Judai smiles at my enthusiasm which makes me smile back. And then his fades.

"First, though.Can you promise me something?"

I blink, "yeah. What is it?"

Judai's nervous for some reason. It only serves to make me nervous too. I think it's habit now from watching him duel so much. He's my pillar, also. When he falls apart, so do I. Not that I'm all-together in the first place.

"You have to promise me that no matter what I say, you'll still be my friend, alright?" He pleads me with his eyes and lowers his head as if bowing to me. I can't help but blink and loose all thought of concentration. What's so bad that I have to promise-

Oh no. I think I know what it is. I once told Judai I had a crush on Asuka. It was Hayato's fault, too! He told me to tell Judai, but I chickened out. So I said the first thing that came to mind..

So what if that's it? Then maybe he's going to tell me he likes her, too, and to the victor goes the spoil! (If he only he knew.). Or worse. He's going to say he and Asuka talked it out and now their an item! That's so unfair.

I nod my head when I realize Judai's waiting for an answer.

'Please don't say it, please don't say it,' I plead mentally with him. I don't think anyone's listening to me today.

Judai puts his hand on my shoulder almost as a comfort. I can feel my face heat up and my stomach starts to ache, not in that sick way but that weird butterfly feeling. I'm not sure if I'm just nervous or if it's because he's touching my shoulder. Is he trying to comfort me? I can hear it now:

"I'm really sorry Sho. but you see, I ran into Asuka the other day after class. She told me that she liked me and, well, I like her, too, a lot! I know you like her, too, so I just wanted your blessing before anything else."

I could almost whimper it seemed so real. Was I going to lose Judai now? After everything?

Judai gulps and edges a little closer to my chair. I can almost feel my heart thumping. Traitor.

He opens his mouth to say something and only comes out with an 'erm.' Well, at least he's still as intelligent as ever. When nothing else happens I wondered if Judai didn't understand or was waiting for some encouragement. Before I could do or say anything though, Judai stopped me.

My eyes opened wide (well, wider than usual!). I think I squeaked in surprise at the sudden motion until falling silent. It was so weird, different...right...

Judai was kissing me... Not exactly a real kiss, more like two lips pressing against each other. However, it still felt great. The small gestured was enough to make the heat rise to cheeks again and my heart to beat rapidly - more than I ever remember before.

Judai's lips were on mine!

Too soon it was over. I gasped for the air that I had forgotten I needed. I was almost completely breathless. I could feel the small presure from Judai's hand start to leave my shoulder. When I looked up at Judai he seemed ashamed of what he had done, while still trying to shrug it off with a laugh.

"I should really start thinking before I act... " He laughed lightheartedly. Even someone as dense as me could tell he was waiting for some sort of response.

My forefinger and thumb pinched my pale skin in a moment of contemplation; wondering if all of this was a dream. I jumped at the sudden jolt of pain and all but squealed. It hurt! It wasn't a dream! Judai kissed me! Me! I could even taste him still. Cinnamon definitely...it sort of fit in an odd way. J was spirited and strong, just like the taste.

Oh...

I blinked once, then twice. It was suddenly dawning on me... Judai was afraid that I would turn him down... He didn't want to break up our friendship incase I didn't feel the same way.

Oh...

There was a giddy feeling in my chest. Tears pricked my eyes lightly as I tried to keep back a sob. I always cry when I'm happy, Judai even says so. I used to think he'd be annoyed by them but every time something's happened he always tells me to let it out. I still try not to...

" You know, J, " I start slowly, still trying to keep back the tears that were threatening. He looked up at me, both surprised and ashamed. "This changes everything!" And before he had time to react I threw myself over him with a large smile. A few tears fell down my face but I tried to ignore them. I guess I don't know my own strength and we both fell to the wooden floor. I couldn't help but laugh, I was happy. Judai soon followed me as it all slowly crept on him.

"I like you a lot, Sho... " He murmured to me and I could feel the all familiar heat rise at those words.

"I-I like you a lot, too... " I was sure of those words, even if my voice was too weak.

Judai placed an arm around my waist from our spot on the floor and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, again! I smiled, still fighting a loosing battle with my tears.

" It'sI know you cry when your happy Sho, so it's aright to let it out," he gives me an encouraging smile. I like to think that Judai will always be here for me like this...

But not always on the floor in compromising positions like this one (sometimes, but not always).

And then we heard the door open and the heavy footsteps of our other roommate, Hayato.

" Hey guys, you missed dinner it was -"

Rokutagrl: Wah! So what do you think? Sorry for the horrible romance scene! It was my first guy/guy ;; (I've only done one other but it's hetero for Codename: Kids Next Door under my other penname: Demon Angels). I think it's done .;;.


End file.
